


Left Behind

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Last Christmas!, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Lost Of Identity, Other, Past is going through some things :'D, Scrooge fluff, jol's trashy writing, sorry I took so long on this one, wasn't in the writing mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Based on the episode, Last Christmas of Ducktales 2017, but in Ghost Of Christmas Past perspective.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this because I felt like it'll be nice to explore a charecter that is portrayed as 'the bad guy' how they feel and stuff. Even though I don't really relate on a personal level, I don't celebrate Christmas too, so feeling left behind on that is really common. Enjoy!

"Every year I spend my Christmas showing selfish imgrants the true meaning of Christmas! Only to be ditched the following year because they have to look after Tiny Tim or whatever. BLAGH. But you were different, you always came back to us! Then, your family moved in. How long before you decide to have Christmas with them, and I GET LEFT BEHIND AGAIN!" - Ghost Of Christmas Past

Every year, I'm forced to show people the true meaning of Christmas and obviously, they only get the lesson after the Ghost Of Christmas Future visits them while I'm stuck dealing with their awful attitude. And every time, they started celebrating Christmas with their family, forgetting me, the reason why they know the true meaning of Christmas and I'm stuck to spending Christmas alone..

I just want to spend Christmas with someone else..

But when I met Scrooge McDuck, he was different! Every Christmas he would come to me so that he wouldn't have to work, spend his Christmas with me. Even though he was busy with his business and his family once they moved in, he still decided to spend Christmas with me, though the time spent with him became shorter and shorter. I got scared. I got scared that he would spend Christmas with his family just like the 'others' and I would be left alone again. I couldn't let that happen.. I don't want to be left behind again!

I managed to isolate the two of us so I can spend every Christmas with him, but he outsmarted me and got my timebrella and dissapeared.  

"Ha ha, good one Scrooge! Get back here, or should I say, get back now. Scrooge? He'll be back." 

I hoped

He never came back. For years I waited for him in the snow, confused, alone and hurt, checking the mansion every Christmas Eve hoping somehow he'll remember me, he'll remember that he left me here… but he never did. I was left behind by the one person I knew that would never do this.. my anger of him slowly got consumed by sadness. My thoughts fizzeled out, I couldn't understand myself anymore, I didn't know what I was doing, but all I wanted was Scrooge. I didn't know what I was becoming, but all I knew, was that I lost myself in the process, scaring kids away, calling out "Wendigo" at random times… 

Until that faithful Christmas. I was captured by his family, but defeated by the one thing I wanted most. Scrooge came back because he found that one of his nephews was down here, but I didn't care. He was here! I was so happy, my shell cracked. As easy as I lost myself, I found myself again.

"Wendigos, poor souls turned into monsters by obsession and desperation. He was lost in these woods this whole time, every Christmas Eve, waiting for me…" I looked down, feeling sad and guilty as Scrooge explained what happened. I wanted to spend Christmas with someone, but I never wanted any of this to happen! I shot him a glance, a small part of me hoping that he'll forgive me even after everything I did..

"I'm going to give an old friend a present." Scrooge said, taking my timebrella out and walking towards me. I couldn't believe it- was he? 

"No one gets left behing on Christmas." Scrooge said, winking as he held out my timebrella. He actually wanted to spend Christmas with me! "You mean it?" I asked, my face and wings brightening up to my usual joyful self as I took back my timebrella.

Celebrating Christmas with Scrooge and his family didn't feel the same as spending it with him only, but I know one thing for certain, this is one Christmas I'll never forget.

Besides, it feels good not to be left behind again.


End file.
